10 drabbles
by disquisitivemind
Summary: 10 drabbles based upon songs. Robin's childhood, motives, Speedy's motivation, Superboy's lack of social knowledge, friendship!fics, etc.


I really should be updating everything else(tomorrow!), but I found that I love Young Justice-at the moment-and wanted to try my hands at writing in the '10 songs shuffle' type meme. so...Here you have it. Angsty!friendship fics with a little bit of self-doubt! Yay! and maybe!allusions to slash, even if I didn't mean it. The main focus is Robin because I know more about him than the others...so...Enjoy and tell me what you think if you wish to?

'_Black Magic' by The Green Children (Robin)_

He was only nine when his parents were killed, and now he could only remember the day of, the following months a blur of memories combined into one moment. Stepping into the grandfather clock and seeing a world, a reprieve from the night terrors of his parent's fall. The bats flew above, unsettled by their new visitor, and for the first time in months he had felt the determination rush and flow throughout his veins into a release. The training was hard, pushing his body past limits he had never known he had had, and he found comfort with a strangely stoic father figure, so different from his own. Understanding the motives behind his mentor's actions was another thing entirely. "How do you do it, Bruce?"

"You don't, you continue on."

'_Infected' by Repo the Genetic Opera (Superboy)_

To be a clone of the most powerful being on Earth is a burden. I am infected by genetics and thoughts that I can't even be sure are my own. I watch and experience emotions that I'm not sure truly exist outside of a perception of nerve-endings and the secretion of hormones. Is heredity the culprit to anything I experience? Is experience even part of the equation? What happens when I don't measure up to the perfection that already exists? There are no parents, no safety blanket, no family outside of the rough approximation of a team that only exists to force compliance on the young.

'_Somebody to Love' by Justin Bieber (Robin)_

Parents always taught so many things, like taxes and the horribleness of a lie, and that monetary value meant absolutely nothing in the face of true love, and-strangely enough-Bruce was the one who had taught the last one the best. No matter what Dick may have gotten for Christmas from Bruce, it was the actions, the training, bonding that mattered the most. Dick was able to watch an emotionally repressed man flourish-never knowing that the same man watched depression evolve into a genuine love of life.

'_Outta My Head' by Lucas Grabeel (Robin)_

'Movies suck.' Robin thought with a grimace; the animated gore of a spleen being ripped to shreds being vulgarly displayed before his eyes. To say that he had never seen 'R' rated films before would have been a lie, but to have such atrocities before his eyes for entertainment was something new. Bruce would've never let him watch such things if he were still at the cave, but apparently hanging out with older teens meant being allowed to watch horrible movies. 'And now I can't get the images out of my head. I'm disliking this very much.'

'_St. Petersburg' by Mark Mutzke (Robin/Superboy friendship)_

Superboy was strange. Is strange. He didn't understand much, even if figuratively he had more practical knowledge than the rest-encyclopedias downloaded onto his brain tended to do that. His actions spoke louder than his words though, as they always tend to, and Robin knew that he cared, even if he didn't say it. The actions were always rough, unpracticed, and completely innocent despite the anger that motivated most of them, but Robin knew there was love. Superboy may have born in a lab, but he was raised by his team, and with the right nurturing and the right teasing, he was going to come along just fine.

'_Time after Time' as performed by Eva Cassidy (Robin)_

Robin genuinely liked fighting. It brought him closer to both 'sets' of parents. It created a bond between two conflicting personalities and allowed nothing to be forgotten of better days, a release of tension and exhausting all the same. It was exactly what a young teen needed-and even if sometimes he hated fighting because his mother is-was-a pacifist, is-was-a person who would encourage to fight with _words_ instead of fists because fists simply proved you were exactly like _them,_ he still loved it. Because his mother would always –be- there, ready to catch him should he fall, and it was fighting with words that distracted opponents from the fists.

'_明天' __by JJ Lin (Roy-Speedy)_

Sometimes Roy looked at the world and saw nothing but pain. How could humans even begin to react and hurt and destroy when so many things could come from one good thing. It was righteous fury that brought him to Ollie, and it was that same fury that drew him away. Hypocritical actions of a mentor ready to train a child to save the world from itself, but never ready to accept the man that the child had become into the fold of the elite-because corruption was so much easier to deal with if you never knew it was there; a confirmation bias if he had ever heard one, and his contemporaries were too young to even notice. Wally was too blinded by his mentor and Dick too young to even begin to understand.

'_Complex: Atlantis' by Josh Fix (Robin)_

Insanity was not unknown to your average superhero. It was shown by the villains and it was experienced by the fallen. It was warned of by the mentors and feared by the students. It was only a step past obsession for Robin. He should have known and seen the warning signs. He had noticed them once before in his mentor, but it seems that things only were perceived in others and never in one's self. He should've taken the precautions, but as soon as the need to finish the job had grown he hadn't done a thing. Locked inside rooms for hours and staring at numbers, it was no surprise that they began to rule his life, he just never noticed, not even as he only took four gulps of water and thought of the curvature of his bat-a-rangs to be far too steep a slope. Not even as he decided that Superboy's throwing of balls and the force necessary for them to bounce back never equaled in his head. He never noticed even as he refused to receive help.

'_3 A.M. Eterna'l by KLF (Aqualad-Kaldur)_

War was a strange thing. It wasn't as though it wasn't common, that it wasn't going on even now, but even Kaldur could note that the actions of the League concerning the most recent intergalactic crisis had been a little strange. As an Atlantian he had been used to living under one ruler-even if his king was often absent-but when the League had portrayed itself as a near-democracy, and then turned their backs upon the underlings that made up the ranks-he had almost been affronted, not for his own sake but the opinions of his teammates now family. He should have seen the motives, even back when acceptance into the League was nowhere within his grasp-and sometimes he thought that Roy was right to leave, for he would have had no voice upon entry anyway.

'_Missing(Acoustic)' by Everything but the Girl (Robin/Speedy friendship)_

Occasionally Dick would wonder what the team would be like if Roy was still there, still here, still his friend. He missed…misses him. It was hard, never knowing how Roy was doing, what he was doing, where he was, where he is. Dick occasionally thinks back on the days when they would train together, spar together, how Roy was always two steps ahead, always teasing, also prompting, never slowing down. And now he wasn't there anymore. He would never be able to laugh with him, enjoy time with him, and the entire balance of his and Wally's friendship was thrown off balance. Attempting to make friends with the Superboy was impossible, and sometimes Dick thinks that Roy found someplace better. Found that working in a team wasn't worth it. Found that HE wasn't worth it, and sometimes Dick doesn't want to accept that. He misses Roy, even as he hopes Roy misses him too.


End file.
